At Least Out Loud I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Reno is a single 'mother' of a baby. He never told the father, who ran out on him a long time ago. He know works as a prostitute in order to have a stable life for him, his baby, and his younger brother. Reno now swears off love. YaoiSlash MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**Reno is a single 'mother' of a baby. He never told the father, who ran out on him a long time ago. He know works as a postitue in order to have a stable life for him, his baby, and his younger brother. Reno now swears off love.

* * *

**

"Ah!...Mm...You're so F-cking tight!" A brunette man yelled as he pounded into the red head below him, who remained silent. "Ah...Yeah! I'm...ah...oh...man that was good."

The brunette pulled out of the red head and laid down while breathing heavily. The red head stood up and wrapped himself up in a sheet around his waist. The brunette took the hint and got dressed.

* * *

"How much?" The brunette asked the red head. 

"600." The red head answered quietly. The brunette frowned slightly, but paid.

"That's a little much..." He stated, the red head shrugged and opened the front door. The brunette snorted and left while saying "I'll find me a cheaper whore next time."

The red head sighed as he shut and looked the door. He frowned when he heard a baby crying and quickly rushed to a locked door. He pulled the key from the hiding place in the plant next to the door and unlocked it. He rushed over to the crib and picked up the little baby that was crying.

"Sh...I'm here...Reno's here..." Reno cooed to the baby as he bounced it up and down. The baby soon quieted down again.

"Anki..." A small voice called out for Reno. Reno walked over to a small bed that held a small child with red hair.

"I thought I heard something..." The boy told Reno.

"It was nothing..." Reno told the little boy.

"It could have been the bogeyman!" The boy exclaimed, "I don't want to sleep in the dark alone!"

"Axel...you're not alone. Yum-yum is here." Reno gestured to the baby. Axel crossed his arms and huffed.

"Yum can't help me fight the bogeyman! She'll just cry." Axel pointed out.

"Exactly, you'll have to protect her from the bogeyman." Reno said while sitting down on the edge of Axel's bed. "You told me that the teacher said that you were one of the strongest in your class..."

"I am!" Axel declared proudly.

"Then, will you protect Yum?" Reno asked Axel, who nodded him head. Reno placed the sleeping baby next to Axel on the bed. Axel yawned and laid down next to the baby and put his arms around her gently.

"I'll never let anything happen to her, Anki...Uncles never do..." Axel said sleepily. Reno pulled the blanket up over him a little. He then kissed Axel's forehead.

"And Ankis never let anything happen to their baby brothers..." Reno stated as he stood up.

"Not baby..." Axel muttered, then finally drifted off to sleep. Reno smiled.

He hated almost every second of his life...these times are the few he likes...with his baby...with his family... It made everything worth it to provide them with everything they needed...to see them smile...

Reno sighed as he left the room and closed the door. He thought about locking it again, but changed his mind. He only locked it when clients came over. This kept Axel from coming out at the wrong time or a stranger from going in.

* * *

**So...what did you think...Oh, and I don't own any of the characters except for Yum (Yum-yum, aka Ayuma).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reno is a single 'mother' of a baby. He never told the father, who ran out on him a long time ago. He now works as a prostitute in order to have a stable life for him, his baby, and his younger brother. Reno now swears off love.

* * *

**

_RECAP: "I'll never let anything happen to her, Aniki...Uncles never do..." Axel said sleepily. Reno pulled the blanket up over him a little. He then kissed Axel's forehead._

_"And Aniki's never let anything happen to their baby brothers..." Reno stated as he stood up._

_"Not baby..." Axel muttered, and then finally drifted off to sleep. Reno smiled._

_He hated almost every second of his life...these times are the few he likes...with his baby...with his family... It made everything worth it to provide them with everything they needed...to see them smile..._

_Reno sighed as he left the room and closed the door. He thought about locking it again, but changed his mind. He only locked it when clients came over. This kept Axel from coming out at the wrong time or a stranger from going in.

* * *

_

"Up!" Axel yelled as he slammed Reno's room door up. Reno groaned and put the pillow over his head. Axel rolled his eyes as he walked up to Reno's bed and put Ayuma on it. "Sic' him Yum-Yum!"

The little baby giggled and crawled over to where Reno was and stuck her head under the pillow. She giggled when Reno opened one eye and made a funny face. Axel smirked as he jumped on the bed causing the bed to shake and Ayuma to bounce into the air. Ayuma giggled loudly. Reno grunted, because Axel landed on his stomach.

"I'm up..."

"Good, I'm hungry! And we have to hurry! Today is Special Costume Saturday!" Axel said.

"It is?"

"Yep!"

* * *

"..." Reno sighed as he put on the cowboy outfit Axel chose for them. You see ever since 'he-who-must-not-be-named' abandon them, Reno decided to make a tradition to keep Axel happy. Every Saturday, Axel chose to do something. Last Saturday, it was Soak Saturday. That was when they went to beach and spent the weekend there playing in the water. And the Saturday before that, it was Sugar Saturday. They ate nothing but Sugar. Reno found a loop-hole and said that could every sugary, but had to drink water. Needless to say, they were all sick and Axel wouldn't be doing anything like that for awhile.

Reno shook his head and wondered how many more things with 'S' Axel could come up with. He had thought that Axel would give up at the end of the first couple of months, but he came up with anything from Sleep-in Saturday, to Swinging Saturday, to Sweet Saturday, to String-Puppet Saturday, to Sound Coming Back Saturday (Echo for short (Note: Very embarrassing day...had to repeat everything Axel said.)), etc.

"Are yaw' done yet Aniki?" Reno asked as he walked in the room wearing a black cowboy suit. It consisted of a black cowboy hat, vest with a long sleeved white collard shirt, gloves with singles/or whatever/?, black pants with a belt and holster holding a silver water gun in it and it had singles/? on it, black cowboy boots with silver spurs, and to top it off he had a straw in his mouth.

"Yeah." Reno answered as he put a brown hat on his head. (He wears the same thing he does in the game.)

"Good, cause I'm starvin!" Axel said in a southern drawl. Reno smiled as he picked Ayuma up, who had a little cowgirl get up. It consisted of everything Axel had on except, for pants she had on a skirt and all her clothes were dark sliver to match her hair.

"Grab Yum-Yum's bag." Reno told Axel.

"Yaw hav' ta' talk like this." Axel told Reno in a southern drawl.

"Alright partner. Grab da' bag an' let's hit the road to find us a place ta' chow down at!" Reno told Axel, who nodded his head.

"Kay!"

* * *

Reno blushed at the attention they were receiving as they walked into the diner that Reno worked at during the weekdays. They were greeted by Selphie.

"Aw! You guys look so CUTE!" Selphie squealed as she led them to a table. "Here you go."

"Thank ya mam'" Axel said as he tilted his hat at Selphie, who giggled at how cute it was.

"Can we have-"

"Aniki!"

"'cuse me mam' do ya have a boost seat for the youngin' here?" Reno asked with a southern drawl. Selphie giggled and got them one. Reno put Ayuma in it. Ayuma whined a little about being put in it.

"So what will it be, fellas'?" Selphie asked. Reno rolled his eyes.

"The usual." Axel answered quickly and leaned back in the chair. "Can ya hurry little lady? Us men have to do stuff."

"Of cours' sir." Selphie said as she left with another giggled.

* * *

"Are you sure they serve good food here?" Cloud asked Leon, who nodded his head.

"I ate here, plus I know some girls Selphie and Yuffie. They give good discounts here." Leon told him, but frowned at how full the little diner was. "Though its kind of full..."

"Squally!" Yuffie yelled as she glomped him. "Are you here to eat for free again?!"

"It's Leon, and I was...but there is no where to sit an-"

"You can sit with Reno and his cowpoke!" She said as she dragged them to Reno's table. Cloud followed with a sigh._ Leon just has to know the hyper-est people..._

Cloud blinked as he took in the sight of Reno, Axel, and Ayuma. He raised an eyebrow; Leon did the same...

"What can we do fo' ya littl' lady?" Axel asked.

"Well, sir. My friends need a place to sit and...can they sit here?" Yuffie asked Axel, who looked at Reno, who was shrugged.

"They can." Axel answered. Leon and Cloud sat down on the opposite bench of them.

"The usual?" Yuffie asked Leon and Cloud, who nodded their heads. "Okay, I'll get right on it then."

"No!" Ayuma shouted as she threw her rattle at Cloud's face. It bounced off his nose and hit the table.

"Ayuma!" Reno said in a scolding voice. "Don't go throwin' things at peopl'."

"Don't worry Aniki! She missed. Probabl' aim fo' his head." Axel said. Reno sighed.

"I'm sorry." Reno apologized to Cloud, who was glaring at the rattle and then Leon, who was snickering. "She didn' mean ta'."

"Are you visiting from America?" Leon asked Reno, who shook his head.

"We've been livin' here since Ma moved 'ere and Axel was born." Reno answered. "I think I was 'round 12 when that happen'. If ya wondering 'bout the accent and getup. Axel decided it was-"

"Special Costume Saturday!" Axel exclaimed excitedly in his normal voice. "I started to dress us up as police officers, but Aniki or Ayuma doesn't have a suit for that... I think we look cool as cowboys and...cow baby! Don't we?!"

"Sure kid..." Cloud said, then looked at Reno up and down and added with a southern drawl. "'specially your aniki...very cute..." Reno blushed slightly, causing Cloud to smirk and Leon to roll his eyes. _Jeeze...you think in my line of work...I wouldn't-no! Shouldn't be able to blush anymore! At least, I know I'm still a little part human..._ "So, what's your name?"

"Uh...Reno..." Reno answered.

"My name's Axel, GOT IT MEMORIZED!" Axel shouted, and then looked over at Ayuma. "Say your name Yum-Yum!"

"Yum-Yum!" Ayuma shouted and threw her pacifier out of her mouth at Leon. Leon grimaced as slobber dribbled a little down his face from the pacifier. "Dum-Dum!"

* * *

**AN: ****Love it or Hate it? Let me know. OH, and I don't own anything or anyone in the story 'cept for personalities and storyline! Thank yaw for ready!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reno is a single 'mother' of a baby. He never told the father, who ran out on him a long time ago. He now works as a prostitute in order to have a stable life for him, his baby, and his younger brother. Reno now swears off love. **

_RECAP: "Special Costume Saturday!" Axel exclaimed excitedly in his normal voice. "I started to dress us up as police officers, but Aniki or Ayuma doesn't have a suit for that... I think we look cool as cowboys and...cow baby! Don't we?!"_

_"Sure kid..." Cloud said, then looked at Reno up and down and added with a southern drawl. "'specially your aniki...very cute..." Reno blushed slightly, causing Cloud to smirk and Leon to roll his eyes. Jeeze...you think in my line of work...I wouldn't-no! Shouldn't be able to blush anymore! At least, I know I'm still a little part human... "So, what's your name?"_

_"Uh...Reno..." Reno answered._

_"My name's Axel, GOT IT MEMORIZED!" Axel shouted, and then looked over at Ayuma. "Say your name Yum-Yum!"_

_"Yum-Yum!" Ayuma shouted and threw her pacifier out of her mouth at Leon. Leon grimaced as slobber dribbled a little down his face from the pacifier. "Dum-Dum!"

* * *

_

"Hurry up and eat, Aniki!" Axel said as he finished eating. "You promised that'll we could go swimming today at the beach!"

"What a coincidence...I and Leon are heading to the beach." Cloud told Reno.

"I don-" Leon stopped talking, when Cloud stepped on his foot. He glared at Cloud, who was looking at Reno. He then mumbled under his breathe. "Stupid asshole cousins..."

* * *

"Aniki, can we go in the water yet?" Axel asked excitedly while jumping up and down. Reno made sure that the float around Ayuma was on tightly, then nodded his head. "Yay! We can go in the water! Let's go Mister Lion and Loud!"

"My/The name's Cloud/Leon." Cloud and Leon corrected at the same time, but Reno ignored them. He grabbed one of each of their hands and ran to the water, followed by Reno holding a squirming Ayuma.

"Cannonball!" Axel yelled as he then cannonball into the water. Some of the girls in the water glared at him, then giggled at how cute his was. They then blushed and giggled at Cloud and Leon. Cloud smirked at them, while Leon rolled his eyes. Needless to say, Leon might as well have been winking at them, because they giggled even more.

"Wawa!" Ayuma shouted as Reno gently placed her in it.

"Yo, Yum-yum! Get Lion and Loud wet!" Axel told Ayuma, who started splashing everywhere. Cloud and Leon were taken by surprise as Axel and Reno joined in wetting them. Cloud and Leon smirked and soon it was an all out splash fight.

After a good ten minutes, everyone decided to just swim around. Ayuma...well she was kicking around with Reno right behind her, guiding her. Leon was showing Axel how to do the butterfly stroke.

"So...Reno..." Cloud said as he casually floated around on his back. "Are you married?"

"Almost..." Reno whispered.

"What?"

"I said no." Reno answered. "Never was."

"Ah, do you have a girl...boyfriend?" Cloud asked curiously. Reno shook his head, causing Cloud to do a cheer in his head. "Then how about I and you go on a da-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't date." Reno interrupted Cloud, causing him to pout cutely.

"And why not?" Cloud asked while crossing his arm over his chest. He sputtered and coughed when Ayuma splashed water on his face and hit when up his nose and in his mouth. (This caused Reno to chuckle.)

"I just don't date." Reno stated as he pulled and directed Ayuma back towards the shore. He glanced over to see if Axel was alright. Axel was splashing girls that were looking at Leon, while Leon stood there smirking at the glares the boy was getting. He then glared at the girls, causing their attention to turn back at him. When their attention was back on Leon, Axel splashed them again; thus, starting the cycle all over again.

Reno rolled his eyes. He'll have to tell Axel later on about listening to Leon.

"You said 'don't', so does that mean that you can?" Cloud asked slyly as he got up and swam in close to Reno. Reno blushed but shook his head. No one wants to date a whore...someone's sloppy seconds, though its way past seconds... Reno sighed. "You look like a guy who was in a bad relationship..."

"..." Reno looked at Cloud in slight surprise and shock.

"Just because the other idiot didn't treat you right, doesn't mean you should give up on dating." Cloud told Reno. "Just give me a chance to prove me right..."

"I..." Reno almost gave in, but shook his head as he stood up completely and picked up Ayuma, who wined a little. He turned to Axel and told him that they were leaving.

"Hey! Why won't you?" Cloud asked as he stood up and followed Reno to the beach. Reno shook his wet hair as he quickly started packing his things up.

"Aniki..." Axel whined, but then saw the panic look on Reno's face and decided not to continue to whine. He helped Reno pack everything up. By now Leon had walked up, followed by his beach fan girls.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked Cloud, who shook his head.

"Reno-" Cloud started, but Reno and crew quickly walked towards their car. Cloud and Leon were going to follow, but fan girl came out of no where and surrounded them.

* * *

"Aniki..." Axel whined after they got home. "Why do we have to go to bed...? It's still day-" Reno jumped on Axel and started tickling him.

"What was that?! I can't hear you!"

"ANIKI!" Axel shouted as the tickling increased. "I...can't...brea...stoma...hur...Aniki!"

"That's not the secret word!"

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Axel shouted over and over again.

"Even though its still day light, it's only an hour or two before night time comes..." Reno informed Axel as he tucked him into bed. Axel pouted. Reno smiled and handed Axel his stuffed bear, which he hugged to him tightly.

"Kay..." Axel said as he yawned sleepily. Reno kissed him on the forehead. "Night Aniki...Night Yum-Yum..."

"Night Firefly..." Reno whispered softly, and then went to Ayuma's bed. He made sure she was comfortable and had several bottles full of juice and milk. He kissed her sleeping forehead. "Night Silver Flower..."

He quietly left the room and locked the door. His smile turned into a frown as he got dressed for his 'night job'.

* * *

**AN: ****Love it or Hate it? Let me know. OH, and I don't own anything or anyone in the story 'cept for personalities and storyline! Thank yaw for ready!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reno is a single 'mother' of a baby. He never told the father, who ran out on him a long time ago. He now works as a prostitute in order to have a stable life for him, his baby, and his younger brother. Reno now swears off love. **

**Reno is a single 'mother' of a baby. He never told the father, who ran out on him a long time ago. He now works as a prostitute in order to have a stable life for him, his baby, and his younger brother. Reno now swears off love.

* * *

**

_RECAP: __"Aniki..." Axel whined after they got home. "Why do we have to go to bed...? It's still day-" Reno jumped on Axel and started tickling him. _

_"What was that?! I can't hear you!" _

_"ANIKI!" Axel shouted as the tickling increased. "I...can't...brea...stoma...hur...Aniki!" _

_"That's not the secret word!" _

_"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Axel shouted over and over again. _

_"Even though its still day light, it's only an hour or two before night time comes..." Reno informed Axel as he tucked him into bed. Axel pouted. Reno smiled and handed Axel his stuffed bear, which he hugged to him tightly. _

_"Kay..." Axel said as he yawned sleepily. Reno kissed him on the forehead. "Night Aniki...Night Yum-Yum..." _

_"Night Firefly..." Reno whispered softly, and then went to Ayuma's bed. He made sure she was comfortable and had several bottles full of juice and milk. He kissed her sleeping forehead. "Night Silver Flower..." _

_He quietly left the room and locked the door. His smile turned into a frown as he got dressed for his 'night job'.

* * *

_

"Hurry up and eat, Ax!" Reno shouted to Axel from upstairs. He was upstairs, getting a fussing Ayuma ready. Once he got her shoes tied, he quickly went downstairs. Axel was playing around with his smiley pancakes. "Axel, eat!"

"Kay!" Axel said with a pout and started eating. He sat Ayuma down and gave her a bottle of milk, which she sucked on happily, and sat her in her high chair . Reno made quickly at his breakfast omelet while hopping around and putting on his shoes and jacket. This made Axel and Ayuma giggle at him.

"I'm done!" Axel declared as he stood up and ran to put on his shoes and get his backpack.

"Dun!" Ayuma declared as she threw her half-empty bottle on the floor. Reno rolled his eyes as he picked up here baby bag, stuffed her bottle in there, got another bottle of apple juice, and then picked her from her high chair.

"Axel!" He shouted, as he headed for the door.

"Here!" Axel yelled as he ran to the front door, which was now open. He ran to the car while Reno balanced Ayuma on one hip and locked the door with the other.

"Hurry, Aniki! I don't want to be late for school!"

* * *

"Bye Aniki!" Axel said after he kissed Reno on the check. Reno kissed him on the chin and watched him run into school.

"Now for us to get to work, Ayuma." Reno stated to Ayuma, who was in the backseat playing with her 'Baby Bop' doll.

* * *

" Just in time, Ren!" Yuffie declared to Reno, who walked in the back to the little office to drop Ayuma off. "You're getting better and better at this 'coming to work on time thing'."

"Yeah, well. It had to happen sooner or later." Reno joked as he opened the 'boss's' door. "Morning, Boss!"

"Really, Reno, I wish you would just call me Aeris." Aeris told Reno with a roll of her eyes. She then smiled as she took Ayuma from here. "You ready to spend another day critcising your 'Mommy's' work, huh, Ayuma?"

"Ma!" Ayuma shouted, causing everyone one to go 'ah', except Reno (who rolled his eyes). Reno kissed Ayuma, then left to put on his apron.

* * *

"Hi, welcome to Flora! May I take your ord-YOU!" Reno said in surprise as he pointed at an amused Cloud.

"Me?" Cloud asked while pointing to himself. Reno blushed in embarrassment. "So you remember me, how sweet...You know what would be even sweeter?"

"The all you can eat pancake breakfast?" Reno suggested quickly. Cloud's eyes widen in surprise. He then started to drool.

"ALL YOU CAN-WHERE!" Cloud exclaimed as he jumped up. Reno pointed to the table where Yuffie was just setting out some fresh pancakes. Cloud took off and left Reno coughing in his smexy dust.

"You're good, mentioning pancakes…You play dirty." Cloud declared to Reno, who was staring at him like he was crazy. "Don't stare at me like I'm crazy!"

"I thought you said you wanted to order something else?" Reno asked Cloud, tiredly. Cloud smirked.

"I'll like a-"

"Hey, Bab!" A male said as he gave Reno a pat on the butt. Reno yepped and glared at the man, while Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"Really, Zell!" Reno said with annoyance. "Can't you find something to do besides bug me!"

"Well…" Zell trailed off as he sat down across from Cloud. "I could take to your boyfriend here…"

"He's not-"

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Cloud quickly asked, after he winked at an annoyed Reno.

"So, how long have you known Reno?" Zell asked.

"We just met. You?"

"Well…let's just say it was f-ck at first site-ah!" Zell yelled when Reno punched him on the cheek. "Reno…you hit like a-AH! Stop hitting me!"

"So, you two f-cked-AH! What did I do!" Cloud covered his face. "Not the face-Not the face!"

"I'm to man pretty to be bruised!" Zell shouted. "Don't bruise the smexantor!"

* * *

**AN: Love it or Hate it? Let me know. OH, and I don't own anything or anyone in the story 'cept for personalities and storyline! Thank yaw for ready! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Reno is a single 'mother' of a baby. He never told the father, who ran out on him a long time ago. He now works as a prostitute in order to have a stable life for him, his baby, and his younger brother. Reno now swears off love. **

_RECAP: __"Hey, Bab!" A male said as he gave Reno a pat on the butt. Reno yepped and glared at the man, while Cloud's eyes narrowed. _

_"Really, Zell!" Reno said with annoyance. "Can't you find something to do besides bug me!" _

_"Well…" Zell trailed off as he sat down across from Cloud. "I could talk to your boyfriend here…" _

_"He's not-" _

_"So, what do you want to talk about?" Cloud quickly asked, after he winked at an annoyed Reno. _

_"So, how long have you known Reno?" Zell asked. _

_"We just met. You?" _

_"Well…let's just say it was f-ck at first site-ah!" Zell yelled when Reno punched him on the cheek. "Reno…you hit like a-AH! Stop hitting me!" _

_"So, you two f-cked-AH! What did I do!" Cloud covered his face. "Not the face-Not the face!" _

_"I'm to man pretty to be bruised!" Zell shouted. "Don't bruise the smexantor!"

* * *

_

"For goodness sake, you've been here all morning long! Don't you have a life?! That's the only reason Zell is here!" Reno yelled/hissed at Cloud, who was playing napkin football with Zell. Cloud frowned when he missed his finger field goal.

"Ha! I win!" He said proudly to a sulking Cloud, then he turned to Reno. "And what do you mean I have no life?! I come here to keep you company!"

"When you're sugar daddy is away!"

"You have a 'sugar daddy'?" Cloud asked Zell in amusement. Zell rolled his eyes.

"Seifer is only about two/three years older than me." Zell informed Cloud, then smirked. "Though…he does give me a lot of stuff; in fact, he give me a lot of stuff. But I'm not with him for material items."

"You love him." Cloud stated.

"…Hm…I do…I was going to say that he's hung like a elephant…Mmm…it's like a whole other arm…that gets stuck in me and fills me...wiggles in me...OMG! It's magical!" And with that said, Zell began to drool while Cloud and Reno sweat-dropped. They jumped when he quickly pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Reno asked curiously. Zell put a finger to his lips and said 'Shh…'.

"I'm going to put him on loud speaker…" Zell told them.

_Hello…_ A voice answered the phone.

"Seifer, baby!"

_Zell, what did I tell about calling me at work? _

"That it makes you horny?"

_What do you want Zell? _

"I think you know what I want?" Zell teased as he gave a fake moan.

_Zell…I'm about to attend a company meeting…_

"Really…I guess I'll just have to…Mmm…entertain myself…ah!"

_What are you doing…?_ The voice asked, sounding slightly husky. Zell gave another fake moan. _Zell! Why do you choose now of all times to call me for that!? I have to attend a meeting! I'll call and be home as soon as it is done. I've got to go! _

"I've got him wrapped around my finger…" Zell said with a smirk as he put the phone away.

"Pervert…" Reno mumbled.

"A smexy son of bitch of a pervert." Zell corrected with a smirk to Reno, then to Cloud. "Isn't that right smexy son of a bitch number two?"

"Hm…I'm a smexy bastard." Cloud corrected as he winked at Reno, who rolled his eyes and blushed.

"Smexy is not even a word!" Reno told them.

"I can't wait to have smex with Seifer when he gets home! He's gonna smex me till I can't get smexed no more…"

"I want to have smex with Reno, but he won't let me remove the stick up his smexy ass."

"You should try bending him over and smexing from behind."

"Mmm…doggy style smex-Ah! I'M CALLING YOUR MANAGER!" CLOUD SAID AS Reno started stabbing at him with his pencil. Zell quietly and quickly left for another booth that was safe as he left Cloud to fend off Reno by himself. "HEY, WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME! SMEXES MUST STICK TOGETHER!"

"ONE OF US HAS TO SURVIVE TO SMEX ANOTHER DAY!"

"YOU SMEXY TRAITOR!"

"DAMN RIGHT!"

"YOU'RE BOTH IDOITS!" Reno shouted.

* * *

**AN: Very short…I know…I just couldn't think of anything smexy to right…Love it or Hate it? Let me know. OH, and I don't own anything or anyone in the story 'cept for personalities and storyline! Thank yaw for ready! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Reno is a single 'mother' of a baby. He never told the father, who ran out on him a long time ago. He now works as a prostitute in order to have a stable life for him, his baby, and his younger brother. Reno now swears off love. **

_RECAP: "Pervert…" Reno mumbled. _

_"A smexy son of bitch of a pervert." Zell corrected with a smirk to Reno, then to Cloud. "Isn't that right smexy son of a bitch number two?" _

_"Hm…I'm a smexy bastard." Cloud corrected as he winked at Reno, who rolled his eyes and blushed. _

_"Smexy is not even a word!" Reno told them. _

_"I can't wait to have smex with Seifer when he gets home! He's gonna smex me till I can't get smexed no more…" _

_"I want to have smex with Reno, but he won't let me remove the stick up his smexy ass." _

_"You should try bending him over and smexing from behind." _

_"Mmm…doggy style smex-Ah! I'M CALLING YOUR MANAGER!" CLOUD SAID AS Reno started stabbing at him with his pencil. Zell quietly and quickly left for another booth that was safe as he left Cloud to fend off Reno by himself. "HEY, WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME! SMEXES MUST STICK TOGETHER!" _

_"ONE OF US HAS TO SURVIVE TO SMEX ANOTHER DAY!" _

_"YOU SMEXY TRAITOR!" _

_"DAMN RIGHT!" _

_"YOU'RE BOTH IDOITS!" Reno shouted

* * *

_

"Aeris, this isn't fair! Make him leave!" Reno pouted after Aeris had scolded him for disturbing the peace and assaulting a customer.

"Reno! You can't do this! It's bad for business! Tell him Yum!" Aeris said as she handed Ayuma to Reno. She giggled and wiggled in Reno's arms. "Luckily, he decided to not press assault and attempted rape charges."

"Say WHAAAAT!?" Reno yelled as he stood up, causing Ayuma to be startled. She started crying. Reno cooed at her, until she stopped. "What do you mean rape charges!?"

"Well, I wasn't here, but he and Zell said that you tried to shove the pencil up his…you-know-what."

"I DID NOT!"

"Look, he has Zell to testify for him!"

"Wha-"

"But he's not going to press charges, if I agree to certain terms." Aeris informed him, then quickly said. "You-just-have-to-go-on-a-date-with-him…"

"…" Reno sat there and stared at Aeris as if she hadn't said anything at all. His face was a complete blank.

"Uh…Reno…?" Aeris looked at him worriedly.

"…"

"…"

"Fuwk!" Ayuma yelled, causing everyone to look at her like 0.0;

"What she said…" Reno stated as he started glaring daggers, no knives, no swords, no flamethrowers, no meteor at Aeris. Aeris trembled slightly in fear, but stood up straight.

"I-I agreed to the terms." Aeris told him.

"WHAT?!" He growled at Aeris. Ayuma giggled and tried to growl at her too. "Good job, Yum-Yum."

"Reno, if he presses charges…this could mean bad business for the restaurant! He's a very important person!"

"And I'm not?"

"Ren…" Aeris pouted as she switched to the last tatic: puppy eyes. Reno sighed.

"Fine, but only one-"

"Week." Aeris quickly interjected, causing Reno to look at her as if she had said that he was going to get raped by a purple Popsicle on a Tuesday in November at 3:00 on a cold and lonely night…anywho…puppy dog eyes!

"…Fine…where is the bastard?" Reno asked aggratvated.

"Bassted!" Ayuma attempted to repeat Reno, causing him to nod his head and Aeris to sweat-drop.

"He's gone to work. I gave him your number to so that he could call you when you get home."

"Bassted!" Ayuma shouted while giggling and clapping her hands together.

"That's my baby!"

* * *

LATER THAT DAY!

"Aniki, if two plus two is four, then two times two must be six." Axel explained to Reno, who was growling in the frustration that was helping Axel with his homework. "Cause one plus one is two and one times two is one."

"Where the hell did six come from?" Hold up two fingers-not both of your middle fingers! Wise ass!" Reno told him. "Now, add two more. What do you have?"

"Four." Axel answered.

"Now, times is nothing, but add one number by the same number as many times as the other number is." Reno explained.

"Say WhaaaaT!?"

"Look…" Reno took a pencil and wrote two times one on the paper. "The one tells me to have only 'one' two on the paper. And what's two plus nothing."

"Two…"

"Exactly, now let's see…" Reno wrote two times two on the paper. "Now how many times do I write two on the paper."

"Two times."

"And add two plus two."

"Four?"

"Good! And if I had a two and three on the paper?"

"I would add two 'three' times on the paper!" Axel exclaimed as he finally started to get it.

"And the answer would be?"

"Six!" Axel shouted while jumping up and down excitedly. "I GET IT ANIKI! I GET IT!"

"Good, now get the rest of your homework done by yourself. Call me if you have any problems and when you finish, let me know so that we can look over it together to make sure that its correct."

"Kay! Then the fair?!"

"Yes, by the time you should be done, Cloud should be here to pick us up."

"Yea!"

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_"Hello." Axel greeted as he picked up the phone. _

_"Hello, is Reno there?" A male voice asked. _

_"Who is this?" Axel asked curiously. _

_"Uh…Cloud."Cloud answered. _

_"Oh, it's you the f-cking pervert bastard that's a horny smexy bastard that blackmails people into dates to get off!" _

_"…" _

_"Aniki, told me to be weary of people like you! You could be ped-ho-fillers!" _

_"…" _

_"Well, what do you want f-cking pervert bastard that's a horny smexy bastard that blackmails people into dates to get off!" _

_"…your brother…Could you get him? I want to talk to him…I'm kind of busy and just want to talk to him quickly." _

_"Aniki! F-cking pervert bastard that's a horny smexy bastard that blackmails people into dates to get off!" says he wants you!" Axel shouted over his should to Reno, who took it the wrong way. "He says he's busy and wants you fast!" _

_"WTF!!!!!!!!" Reno yelled as he actually disappeared and reappeared from the kitchen to next to Axe. He snatched the phone from Axel. "Hello, I'm sorry if Axel has caused you any trouble-" _

_"It's no trouble at all-" Cloud was interrupted when Reno recognized his voice. _

_"Oh, its you…nevermind…" _

_"Right…anyway, there's a fair in town tonight and I was wondering if-" _

_"Pick us up a eight." _

_"Us?" _

_"I'm not going alone with you without my bodyguards." Reno informed him. _

_"Bodyguards?" _

_"Yes, they are the ones I trust the most; and when all hell breaks loose, it's because they let it." _

_"Fine…" _

_"Good, see you…" Reno said quickly and hung up on him. He sweat-dropped and sighed when he saw Axel staring at him expectantly. _

_"Well…?" _

_"Do your homework and get a snack? Be done by eight or you're not going to the fair that you've been bugging the living hell out of me to go to." _

_"Yea! Fair!" _

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

**AN: Very short…I know…Love it or Hate it? Let me know. OH, and I don't own anything or anyone in the story 'cept for personalities and storyline! Thank yaw for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Reno is a single 'mother' of a baby. He never told the father, who ran out on him a long time ago. He now works as a prostitute in order to have a stable life for him, his baby, and his younger brother. Reno now swears off love. **

_RECAP: __

* * *

_

_"…your brother…Could you get him? I want to talk to him…I'm kind of busy and just want to talk to him quickly." _

_"Aniki! F-cking pervert bastard that's a horny smexy bastard that blackmails people into dates to get off!" says he wants you!" Axel shouted over his should to Reno, who took it the wrong way. "He says he's busy and wants you fast!" _

_"WTF!!" Reno yelled as he actually disappeared and reappeared from the kitchen to next to Axe. He snatched the phone from Axel. "Hello, I'm sorry if Axel has caused you any trouble-" _

_"It's no trouble at all-" Cloud was interrupted when Reno recognized his voice. _

_"Oh, its you…nevermind…" _

_"Right…anyway, there's a fair in town tonight and I was wondering if-" _

_"Pick us up a eight." _

_"Us?" _

_"I'm not going alone with you without my bodyguards." Reno informed him. _

_"Bodyguards?" _

_"Yes, they are the ones I trust the most; and when all hell breaks loose, it's because they let it." _

_"Fine…" _

_"Good, see you…" Reno said quickly and hung up on him. He sweat-dropped and sighed when he saw Axel staring at him expectantly. _

_"Well…?" _

_"Do your homework and get a snack? Be done by eight or you're not going to the fair that you've been bugging the living hell out of me to go to." _

_"Yea! Fair!" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hi!" Cloud greeted when Axel opened the door.

"Aniki! Clot's here!" Axel yelled, causing Cloud to sweat-drop.

"Who the hell is clot?" Reno asked as he was coming out of the room with a fussy Ayuma.

"That basstard you were talking about earlier." Axel told him.

"What did I tell you about saying those words?" Reno asked while grabbing Ayuma's bag.

"Don't say them unless you say them right!" Axel answered, then showed Cloud his plastic sword. "LOOK! Reno got it fo' me! He gave it to me 'cause I did good on my homework!"

"That's cool. Do you know how to use your swor-AH!" Cloud bent over as the air was knocked out of him and his stomach was in pain. Reno blinked at them. Cloud feel to the ground while hissing. "..."

"Hm...I think that you should aim a little higher to max out your swing." Reno told Axel who nodded his head. Axel laughed and pointed at Cloud.

"Pusse!" Ayuma shouted.

"Yea!" Axel agreed.

* * *

"I wanna ride that ride!" Axel exclaimed as he pointed out the tea cup ride. "LOOK! IT GOES ROUND AND ROUND!"

"...I don't know." Reno said while looking at the ride.

"Prudy please!" Axel begged as he unleashed 1/4 of his puppy dog eyes attack.

"I'll go on there with him." Cloud told Reno, causing Axel to glomp his leg.

"Okay..." Reno relunctanly agreed.

"Getty up Coat!" Axel told Cloud as he pulled him towards the ride. After about five minutes, they finally got on the ride. "Aniki, look! I'm on the ride!"

"Sit down Axel." Cloud told him, then made sure he was fasten in. "Now this ride goes kind of fast-are you sure you want to ride?"

"Hells yeah!" Axel yelled as he threw a fist in the air excitedly.

* * *

"..." Axel was still slightly green from the ride. Cloud was carrying him while Reno was rubbing his back soothingly. "Aniki..."

"I know you feel sick...you'll get better in a little while..." Reno cooed to Axel as they sat down in a spot. Ayuma was being hungry and was making it known by being fussy.

"Eat!" She yelled, causing some people to look at them.

"Let me hold Axel, and you hold Ayuma for a second." Reno told Cloud, who did so. Axel groaned slightly as Reno took hold of him. He checked his forehead and his cheeks. Ayuma was now being really fussy. "You look better...How do you feel?"

"Do you want to go home?"

"No! I'm almost better!" Axel exclaimed as he leaned his head off of Reno's shoulder. Reno studied him for awhile, then sighed.

"If you wan-"

"Hells yeah!"

"Eat, namit!" Ayuma shouted and then started to cry.

"...uh...Reno?"_

* * *

_

**AN: Very short…I know…Love it or Hate it? Let me know. OH, and I don't own anything or anyone in the story 'cept for personalities and storyline! Thank yaw for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**"..." Axel was still slightly green from the ride. Cloud was carrying him while Reno was rubbing his back soothingly. "Aniki..."**

**"I know you feel sick...you'll get better in a little while..." Reno cooed to Axel as they sat down in a spot. Ayuma was being hungry and was making it known by being fussy.**

**"Eat!" She yelled, causing some people to look at them.**

**"Let me hold Axel, and you hold Ayuma for a second." Reno told Cloud, who did so. Axel groaned slightly as Reno took hold of him. He checked his forehead and his cheeks. Ayuma was now being really fussy. "You look better...How do you feel?"**

**"Do you want to go home?"**

**"No! I'm almost better!" Axel exclaimed as he leaned his head off of Reno's shoulder. Reno studied him for a while, and then sighed.**

**"If you wan-"**

**"Hells yeah!"**

**"Eat, namit!" Ayuma shouted and then started to cry.**

**"...uh...Reno?"**

* * *

Things just went worse, at least to cloud. Ayuma started crying and cursing like a cute little adorable sailor for food. After Reno made Cloud pay for their food (Axel said he was so hungry he could eat a cow, and he wasn't lying.), they couldn't really go on any rides. And they couldn't go on the two rides that Cloud wanted to go on with Reno.

Two guesses………okay guessing time is up! Tunnel of love and ferries wheel! Not only was tunnel of love done with only two people, Axel and Ayuma were afraid of the dark. And the ferries wheel…let's just say Ayuma wasn't having it.

And now…here they were outside of Reno's apartment. Reno had just come back from placing a sleeping Ayuma in her crib and shuffling a sleepy Axel to bed.

"Uh…I…I had a time." Cloud said after struggling with words. Reno raised an eyebrow at the odd face Cloud made. No doubt thinking about some of the embarrassing times they had.

"I thought it went pretty well." Reno stated as he leaned against the doorway. He smirked at Cloud's incredulous face. "I thought you handled the kids pretty well. Hell, if it were me, I would have tore Axel's ass up with a spanking for tying my shoelace to a roller costar…I still have no idea how he did that. Or when Ayuma called you a bitch in front of everyone when you tried to put her in a teacup to take a picture. All and all…I think you passed my first test."

"Test?" Cloud asked in confusion as he tilted his head. Reno stood up straight and nodded his head.

"Tomorrow, we're going to the beach. If you do well…" Reno trailed off as he sauntered up sexily to a gulping Cloud. Reno quickly kissed him on the lips then dashed inside his apartment and slammed his door. Cloud blinked, then grinned as he turned around and started walking back to his now messy ride.


	9. Chapter 9

"**I thought it went pretty well." Reno stated as he leaned against the doorway. He smirked at Cloud's incredulous face. "I thought you handled the kids pretty well. Hell, if it were me, I would have tore Axel's ass up with a spanking for tying my shoelace to a roller costar…I still have no idea how he did that. Or when Ayuma called you a bitch in front of everyone when you tried to put her in a teacup to take a picture. All and all…I think you passed my first test."**

"**Test?" Cloud asked in confusion as he tilted his head. Reno stood up straight and nodded his head.**

"**Tomorrow, we're going to the beach. If you do well…" Reno trailed off as he sauntered up sexily to a gulping Cloud. Reno quickly kissed him on the lips then dash inside his apartment and slammed his door. Cloud blinked, then grinned as he turned around and started walking back to his now messy ride.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Yeah!" Axel shouted in excitement when he spied Cloud pulling up in his car. "HE'S HERE ANIKI! HE'S HE'S HERE!"

Reno chuckled as he finished packing their lunch. When someone knocked on the door, Axel ran to it.

"Who is it?!" He asked, causing Reno to smile at the precaution.

"It's Cloud." Cloud answered. Axel quickly unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Hey, Coot!" Axel greeted Cloud with a huge grin. Cloud couldn't find it in himself to be even the slightest upset by the mispronunciation of his name. Cloud ruffled Axel's hair.

"You ready to go?" Cloud asked Reno, who nodded his head.

"Yea, can you carry Yum-Yum's diaper bag and the basket?" Reno asked as he picked Ayuma up and an umbrella. Cloud picked said items up and they were off!

____________

"I don't wanna put that on! I'll look shiny and gay!" Axel shouted as he ran around with Reno chansing him. Ayuma was giggling from her spot on the blanket next to an amused Cloud.

After ten minutes of chasing him, Axel was now covered in sun block lotion. Axel pouted, but soon forgot it when Cloud took him swimming.

"Hey, its you!" A good-looking male with blonde hair said. "Remember me?!"

"Um..." SHIT! "No?"

"Tidus!" Tidus told him, then blushed slightly. "I...well...we...you took my...or I gave my viginity up for cash? I know its kind of rude to bring this up, but...I wanted you to remember me."

"I do now..." Reno grumbled as he folded his arm and slightly glared at Tidu. "What do you want? I'm not available for any-"

"NO! No, that-that's not what I want. I just saw you and wanted to chat." Tidus admitted sheepishly. "I came to the beach to ride the waves and figure out how to get my girlfriend back."

"Girlfriend?!"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!?" Tidus asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hello, male hooker?!" Reno said while slapping his forehead. Tidus blushed.

"Oh...that was when I...I wanted to be experienced for...someone...but..." Tidus explained with a dreamy look on his face, he then sighed. The look was now gone. "I have a girlfriend. Her name's Yuna."

"How did you lose her?" Reno asked curiously as he gestured for Tidus to sit down next to him and a napping Ayuma.

"She said that I don't love her." Tidus told him with a frown on his face.

"Do you?" Reno asked. Tidus thought for a moment.

"I..."

"You don't do you?"

"I do!"

"I see...You LOVE her, but you're not IN LOVE with her." Reno explained, causing a shock look to appear on Tidus's face. "Whoever you were thinking about earlier before her...maybe he's the one you're in love with."

"...That...that's not possible." Tidus said sadly. "He's in love with someone else..."

"Poor kid...here have a Popsicle."

___________________

Cloud continued his glaring streak at a helpless Tidus. He had been moody ever since he and Axel came back to find Reno and Tidus chatting happily.

"So, how do you know Reno?" Cloud asked Tidus. "How long?"

"For...um...awhile." Tidus answered.

"How long is "awhile"?"

"As long as my foot up your ass! It`s none of your business." Reno told a now pouting Cloud. "He's a friend, got it?!"

"But Reno..." Cloud whined.

"Got it?!" Reno asked again. Cloud sighed.

"Got it." Cloud repeated. He glared at Tidus.

The tension was broke when Ayuma yawned and moved, causing her to start to cry. Reno's eyes widen as he finally got a good look at her and noticed something.

"Anm it!" Ayuma cried as Reno gently picker her up.

"Shh... I know baby...Reno forgot to put sunscreen on his cute burnt baby and left her in the sun." Reno cooed as he got up and and quickly walked to the ocean. He winced as her cries got louder. "Shh..."

"boo boo!" Ayuma shouted as she kept crying.

"I know...I know..." Reno cooed to her, then said to Cloud. "I wanna get her out of the sun and get something for her sunburn."

"You forgot to gay her up!" Axel told Reno, who groaned.

"Not now, Axel." Reno told Axel. "Help pack up."

"No fair! I wanna stay!" Axel told Reno as Cloud started putting everything away. "You said that we could stay here for almost the whole day!"

"That was before Yum-Yum got burnt." Reno told Axel, who was pouting.

"Your fault." Axel told Reno with a glare. Reno glared back at him.

"Help pack up."

"No!" Axel said while crossing his arms and stomping his feet.

"Axel!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO-NO-NO-NONONO!" Axel shouted as he started to throw a tanturm. Reno was about to land a good hit on Axel's behind, when Cloud intervened.

"Axel!" Cloud shouted, causing Axel to stop and look at Cloud. "Reno is busy, because Yum-Yum is hurt."

"Hurt?" Axel repeated as he looked at a still crying Ayuma.

"Yes, she's hurting. We have to go and get stuff to help her. We'll come back another day." Cloud told Axel.

"Promise?" Axel asked Cloud, who nodded his head.

"But no time too soon."

"Aw...why?"

"Do you think you deserve to go with how you just behaved?" Cloud asked Axel, who looked down guilty. "Now, help me pack."

"Kay...sorry Aniki..." Axel said. Reno sighed.

"It's fine...let's just go. If we don't hurry, we'll have to get something for sore throat too."

________________

"It's alright." Reno whispered as he finished putting lotion on her delicate skin. Ayuma whined, then yawned. "And here comes the magical wonders of sleepy-bye medicine..."

Reno kissed the top of her head and left the room with the door slightly ajar-ed. He blinked when he saw no one in the living room.

"Axel?" Reno called. He heard giggling in the kitchen and decided to investigate.

"And a one and a two!" Cloud flipped a grill cheese sandwich out of the pan and into the air. It landed on the table in a plate neatly on top of another two grill cheese sandwiches.

"That's so cool! Even Aniki can't do that, Clawed!" Axel said happily as he picked up a sandwich and started eating. Cloud sweat-dropped at what Axel called him.

"I could so do that....if I felt like it." Reno teased as he walked in. Cloud held up the plate while eating his sandwich. Reno took the offered sandwich and started to eat.

"Is Yum-Yum okay?" Axel asked worriedly.

"She's fine, thou she might be in pain for the next day or so. And THEN there's the peeling." Reno said.

"..." Axel looked down.

"Axel?" Reno said.

"I...I..I didn't mean to be bad. I didn't know Yum-Yum was hurt." Axel said as he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, but...Axel please don't throw a tantrum. You're not in your terrible two's anymore." Reno joked. Axel nodded his head.

"Aniki? Are you and Crow going out?" Axel asked curiously. Cloud looked at Reno in curiousness and amusement.

"Uh?" Reno honestly had no idea what to say.

"Like...like boyfriend and girlfriend? Cause that would be so cool! Cause then you could be like mama, and Cross could be like daddy!" Axel told them happily. THUD-CRASH!

"RENO! RENO!" Cloud shouted as he ran to a passed out Reno. Axel started crying, waking Ayuma up (who of course started crying too). "Fuck!"


	10. Chapter 10

**"That's so cool! Even Aniki can't do that, Clawed!" Axel said happily as he picked up a sandwich and started eating. Cloud sweat-dropped at what Axel called him.**

**"I could so do that...if I felt like it." Reno teased as he walked in. Cloud held up the plate while eating his sandwich. Reno took the offered sandwich and started to eat.**

**"Is Yum-Yum okay?" Axel asked worriedly.**

**"She's fine, thou she might be in pain for the next day or so. And THEN there's the peeling." Reno said.**

**"..." Axel looked down.**

**"Axel?" Reno said.**

**"I...I..I didn't mean to be bad. I didn't know Yum-Yum was hurt." Axel said as he looked up with tears in his eyes.**

**"It's okay, but...Axel please don't throw a tantrum. You're not in your terrible two's anymore." Reno joked. Axel nodded his head.**

**"Aniki? Are you and Crow going out?" Axel asked curiously. Cloud looked at Reno in curiousness and amusement.**

**"Uh?" Reno honestly had no idea what to say.**

**"Like...like boyfirned and girlfirned? Cause that would be so cool! Cause then you could be like mama, and Cross could be like daddy!" Axel told them happily. THUD-CRASH!**

**"RENO! RENO!" Cloud shouted as he ran to a passed out Reno. Axel started crying, waking Ayuma up (who of course started crying too). "Fuck!"

* * *

**

"Come on...you had fun, didn't you! Why won't you talk to me!" Aeris whined to Reno, who was wiping up tables.

"..." Reno pretended to ignore her. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"I bet he's just angry that he got the best banging of his life!" Yuffie declared as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down. "AH!"

Reno started chasing Yuffie around, gaining attention of customers.

"Reno! Calm down!" Aeris said. "Besides, your done for today. You have to hurry and pick Axel up. Want me to call a cab while you wined down?"

"No, Cl-someone's giving me a ride." Reno told them as he started walking towards the back to hang up his aporn and put the cleaning rags in the washer.

"Who?" Aeris asked curiously.

"I bet it's Cloud." Yuffie told Aeris, who gave Reno a smile when he blushed. "It is, isn't!"

"So?" Reno asked defensively. Aeris giggled.

"And all that fuss for nothing. You like him don't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Reno smiled a little.

"Maybe, I do. But just a little." Reno told them.

"I'm glad you found someone to like!" Yuffie told Reno as she walked over and picked a sleeping Ayuma. She handed her to Reno. "It'll make you forget about that bastard S-"

"Stop!" Reno shouted, but winced. He glanced down at Ayuma and sighed in relief when all she did was twitch her nose a little. "Don't mention him...And who knows how long Cloud is gonna be hanging around."

"I think he'll be hanging around for a long time." Cloud's voice startled Reno, who jumped slightly.

"Don't sneak up on people." Reno scolded Cloud while blushing a little. Cloud just grinned at him.

"You're so cute." Cloud told Reno, whose blush deepen.

"Shu-shut up and grab Ayuma's bag. Axel is getting out of school soon." Reno told Cloud, who did as told. "Bye guys."

"Later, Babes." Cloud told Aeris and Yuffie, then winked (causing them to sigh dreamily). Reno rolled his eyes. He carefully secured Ayuma into Cloud's car while Cloud placed her things in there. Once they were finished, they both got in and closed the doors and buckled up.

"So, where do you want to go tomorrow night?" Cloud asked Reno, who shook his head.

"No where, its a school night." Reno told Cloud, who pouted.

"But its the only night this week I get off." Cloud told Reno.

"What about this weekend?" Reno asked Cloud, who sighed.

"I'm working in the place of a friend. He's getting induced into his labor this weekend." Cloud told Reno, who frowned lightly. "What if we just stay in tonight and watch a movie. I'll get some pizza and drinks on my way."

"I don't know..."

"Please..." Cloud begged as he looked at Reno with puppy dog eyes.

"Look at the road!" Reno hissed to Cloud, who shook his head.

"Na-uh! Not until you say yes." Cloud told Reno, who was about to rip his own hair out as the car started to swerve a bit.

"Fine!" Reno snapped at Cloud, who looked back at the road with a triumphant grin. "Asshole."

"We're here." Cloud told Reno, who glared at him. They pulled up to the front of the line (1).

"Aniki!" Axel quickly climbed into Cloud's silver car.

"It's nice to see you so happy." Elena, Axel's teacher, told Reno. "Is this the Cout, that Axel's been talking about? He adores you."

"It's Cloud." Cloud corrected as he sent a mini-glare towards Axel, who was blushing at having been caught talking about Cloud.

"We should talk. Call me, Reno." She told Reno, who nodded his head. They then drove away.

"Ax, what do you think about Cloud coming over for a movie and pizza?" Reno asked Axel.

"Wicked! What are we going to watch, Cleo?" Axel asked Cloud, whose eye twitched.

"A surprise." Cloud told him, earning a grin.

"I like surprises!"

"Stop shouting Kido, you'll wake Yum up-" Reno started, but interrupted by Ayuma waking up and screaming "Fwit!"

LATER THAT DAY

After Cloud dropped them off and left to do some errands, Reno immediately made Axel do his homework and tided up the house. He had just gotten done, when there was a knock on his door. He glanced at Ayuma, who was laying on her play mat playing with her stuff animals, then Axel, who was coloring his homework (2); and finally, he went to answer the door.

"I got the cash." A familiar guy told Reno, who looked at him in surprise. Reno then shook his head. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm busy!" Reno said. He was about to close the door, but the man stuck his foot in it and pushed it back open.

"It's night! You're not busy! Unless, you're fucking someone else!" He shouted at Reno, causing Ayuma and Axel to look over in alarm.

"Aniki?" Axel whispered in fear as the man grabbed Reno's arm. "Let my aniki go!"

"Shu-" The man was cut off by another familiar voice.

"You heard him. Let him go." Cloud said, using the coldest tone that Reno has ever heard coming from him. The man let Reno go and turned towards Cloud. He froze at the dangerously calm, icy stare directed at him. "Leave. If I catch you around here messing with my boyfriend, you're a dead man."

"..." The man said nothing, but quickly left. Once he reached the stairs, he turned around and shouted "Whore"! He then cowardly ran away when Cloud looked to be going after him. Reno stopped him and shook his head.

"Aniki!" Axel ran up to Reno and crying. Reno picked Axel up and comforted him. "He was scary..."

"Shh...I know. Cloud scared him away." Reno reminded Axel, who was stopped crying and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Cause Clam gave him the meanest look." Axel told Reno, then tried to make Cloud's face. He only succeeded in making Reno and Cloud laugh.

"I'll put the pizza on the table." Cloud told them. "Let's get movie night started."

ONE HOUR LATER

Reno was asleep on Cloud's shoulder, holding a sleeping Ayuma. Axel was shivering in fear when the movie went off.

"Gonna...get me..." He whispered, causing Cloud to wince at how scared Axel look.

"Nothings gonna get you." Cloud told Axel, who started to cry a little.

"I...I scared!" Axel started to cry loudly, waking up Reno and Ayuma (who was know crying). Reno glared at Cloud.

"Uh...why don't you put Ayuma to sleep again. I'll deal with Axel." Cloud suggested. Reno nodded, too tired to really care as long as everyone was okay. Once he left, Cloud awkwardly dragged Axel into his lap. "Axel...um...don't cry."

"T-t-they gonna get me!"

"No is...cause just like earlier. I'll give them to "scary look" and make them run away."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"I'll beat them up."

"R-really..." Axel stopped crying and was now sniffing. Cloud nodded his head and ruffed Axel's hair.

"Of course."

"Why would you beat them up for me?"

"Cause...I...guess I kind of like you."

"Re-really?"

"Sure." Cloud answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He jumped slightly when Axel nuzzled into his chest and yawned.

"I kind of like you too..." He told Cloud as he drifted off to sleep. Cloud smiled down at him. "...you're nice, Cow..."

"..." Cloud's eye twitched.

* * *

!. When I had to pick up my younger brother, I had to drive in a line til I got to his grade level and told them who I needed to pick up. They called his name and he got in the car. Akwarkad...

2. Seriously. I can't say pre-k do anything, but color. Maybe I'm wrong and things have changed...

**AN: SERIOUSLY BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY...ANYWAY, READ, REVIEW, AND VOTE! OH, AND THERE'S A QUIZ POSTED ON MY PROFILE. IF YOU TAKE IT, SCORE 100%, AND ARE IN THE FIRST TOP 6 TO DO IT...DRUM ROLL...YOU WIN A PRIZE! I CAN'T SAY WHAT IT IS...ANYWAY...THANKS FOR READING!**

**DON'T OWN FF 7. RENO WOULD BE MY MAN BITCH IF I DID.**

**CHU!**

**XD  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**"T-t-they gonna get me!"**

**"No is...cause just like earlier. I'll give them to "scary look" and make them run away."**

**"What if that doesn't work?"**

**"I'll beat them up."**

**"R-really..." Axel stopped crying and was now sniffing. Cloud nodded his head and ruffed Axel's hair.**

**"Of course."**

**"Why would you beat them up for me?"**

**"Cause...I...guess I kind of like you."**

**"Re-really?"**

**"Sure." Cloud answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He jumped slightly when Axel nuzzled into his chest and yawned.**

**"I kind of like you too..." He told Cloud as he drifted off to sleep. Cloud smiled down at him. "...you're nice, Cow..."**

**"..." Cloud's eye twitched.

* * *

**

"I guess...I should be going now..." Cloud told Reno awkwardly as they stood at Reno's door. Before Reno could say something, Cloud kissed Reno on the lips. "Bye, Ren."

"..." Reno blushed at the nickname and watched while Cloud opened the door. "Bye..." He doubted Cloud even heard him as he closed the door to his apartment and locked all the locks. _...Am...I falling for Cloud...?_

Reno sighed, shook his head, and went to bed. He'd sleep on it and come to a conclusion in the morning.

NEXT MORNING

"FUCK!" Reno shouted with his face buried into his pillow to muffle up his loudness. He came to a conclusion during at...very..."explicit" dream that he had about he and Cloud. Reno shook his head. "When did it happen!"

"Aniki...what you yelling fuuk this early in the morning for?" Axel asked sleepily as he walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Um...nothing. Let's get you ready for school."

"Kay. Oh, and Yum-Yum smells like a dookie factory." Axel said as he made a face. "I don't know how she sleeps in it Aniki."

"It takes a lot of skills kid. A lot of skills." Reno joked as he climbed out of the bed.

ONE HOUR LATER

There was a knock on the door. Reno got up from his breakfast to open it.

"Finish your bacon, Axel." Reno told Axel as he opened the door.

"Sup, Baby?" Cloud greeted Reno with a peck on his lips. Reno blushed as he stepped aside and let Cloud in. "Sup, Little man."

"Sup, my nig-"

"AXEL!" Reno shouted, interrupting Axel. "THAT is ONE word I will NEVER tolerate! Got it!"

"Kay..." Axel said with a pout. "I'm done eating."

"Yum!" Ayuma shouted from her hair chair. She squealed happily when Cloud picked her up. "Addy!"

"What's "Addy?" Cloud asked Reno, who shrugged as he collect all of Ayuma's things.

"Let's go. You can carry her to your car." Reno told Cloud, who nodded. "Axel, put on your backpack and let's go."

They walked out of Reno's apartment and locked the door behind them. They then went to Cloud's car and got in. After making sure everyone was buckled in, Cloud pulled out and headed for Axel's elementary school.

"I've been practicing my "mean look"." Axel told Cloud, who grinned in amusement. "I'll show it to you later. Aniki says you're already wild ass driver."

"Does he?" Cloud looked at Reno, who was looking out of the window whistling. "What else does your suddenly deaf aniki say about me?"

"He likes you."

"AXEL!" Reno shouted.

"I already knew that. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't like me?"

"Cocky bastard."

"The hurtful things you say, Ren..."

After they dropped Axel off, they quickly made it to Reno's job. Cloud helped Reno unload Ayuma's things and put them into the back of the restaurant.

"Got to go. See ya when I get off work, Babe." Cloud told Reno, then gave him a nice slightly long kiss that left Reno dazed. Cloud ran out laughing.

"Asshole!"

"Had to get one for the road!" Cloud shouted back. Reno glared at the giggling co-workers.

"You gays-oops, I mean you guys are so cute for one another." Yuffie joked, then dodged a sponge Reno threw at her.

"Seriously, you guys are. I'm happy you found someone again Reno. That bastard didn't deserve you OR Ayuma." Tifa told Reno, who sighed.

"You know...it...doesn't even bother me anymore." Reno said with a smile.

"Reno's in love!" Aeris gasped. She and the other girls' cheek redden. "Aw...it's so cute."

"Shut up." Reno said in embarrassment. "Don't you have tables to wait on or something."

"Ah...he's embarrassed." Yuffie said as she pinched Reno's cheeks. She then ran away through the door to start her work.

"Don't be embarrassed Reno. Cloud is the perfect person for you." Aeris told Reno, who sighed.

"Addy!" Ayuma shouted when she heard Cloud's name.

"What's she saying?" Tifa asked Reno, who shrugged.

"It's a new word she learned." Reno told Tifa, then said to Aeris. "He...maybe the perfect person for me...but am I the "perfect" person for him?"

"You are." Aeris told Reno with a soft smile. Reno smiled back at her. "Now, get to cooking! It's your turn to cook this morning!"

* * *

**WELL...THERE'S THE UPDATE...REVIEW AND VOTE! ^.^**

**OH, AND DON'T OWN KH OR FF7  
**


End file.
